


Morning After Beltane

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin fell into bed by accident on Beltane and when they wake up and discover that they spent the night together, they have a talk about their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> This was an omegle collaborations from thousands of years ago. They were Arthur and I was Merlin, and it was their prompt. I hope you like it.

Arthur yawned as he woke up, stretching and blinking slowly. His head was killing him, last night's celebration had been... crazy. But the Beltane feasts always were. Hell, no one questioned the bastard children born nine months later. The fertility festival was one of the few things that Uther had not been able to stamp out. Not that Arthur was complaining, the Beltane festival was always fun. He felt someone shift in the bed beside him and froze. He had never brought someone to bed on Beltane. Not with the fear Uther had instilled of fathering royal bastards. But when he saw the person beside his eyes widened. "Merlin!?"

Merlin hated Beltane. Well, not the idea or any of that. He just hated cleaning up after the large celebrations. It always took days to get everything back in order because everyone always got so wild. This time though, the knights had somehow roped him into drinking as well and Merlin had one of the best times of his life. He'd never really known how much fun being a part of the celebration could be. Merlin shifted in his sleep. He realized somewhere in the back of his mind that this wasn't his bed because it was much too comfortable but he didn't really think much of it. He was too tired to think about it. He just wanted to keep sleeping. But then he heard an all too familiar voice shout his name. Merlin groaned, stretching before he opened his eyes, which is when he realized he was in Arthur's bed. Naked. He turned to look at the other man, mirroring his expression. "Arthur?"

Arthur jumped out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around himself to hide his nudity. He looked over Merlin, who was littered with hickeys and bruises and oh god the room was spinning a little bit. "W-wha... How did... I can't remember anything!" He said, sitting down in a chair and trying to remember what had led up to this. He wasn't upset that he had lain with Merlin it's just... He had been with Merlin. He had suppressed his feelings for his friend for years now, and hidden it carefully and pushed it down to the point that sometimes even he forgot about them. But then Merlin would smile or get into trouble or something equally stupid and Arthur's heart would do weird things and this was terrible.

"Well I don't remember anything either!" Merlin exclaimed, dragging the heavy quilt over himself as something of a shield. It was obvious what had happened. Even a blind man would be able to tell. What wasn't obvious was how it happened. Merlin had such practice pushing down what he felt for Arthur, he was sure that he would be able to do it for his entire life. After all, Arthur would have to marry a princess to be his queen. There was no sense in Merlin developing feelings. And yet they were there. Still, he had prided himself at keeping it to himself. He shifted slightly and felt an ache in his backside. Immediately, a dark blush covered Merlin's cheeks and he couldn't look at Arthur.

Arthur looked away and then swallowed nervously. "I'll uh... I'll have some breakfast sent up to us…" He said, slowly. "You probably shouldn't... move too much." He blushed deeply and hurried to the door to summon a servant, ordering breakfast for two. When he returned he sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly. "We should probably talk about this," he said, trying to stay calm. It was obvious Merlin was freaking out, and it hurt a little to think that Merlin was so upset about them having been together. But Arthur tried to keep that hidden, after all, Merlin had never given any indication that he had anything more than friendly feelings for Arthur.

Merlin was still too embarrassed to look at Arthur. After all, who knows exactly what he did or said last night. He probably made a fool of himself, spouting off about his feelings or something else like that. He didn't even want to think about how he had probably begged for Arthur to lay with him. It was humiliating because he knew there was no way that Arthur felt anything beyond friendship. "What do you want to talk about?" Merlin asked quietly, only managing a quick glance up before blushing and looking down at his hands in his lap. He just wanted to put it behind him so that he could spend his time working on getting over it and letting Arthur move on with his life.

"Well we... I mean..." Arthur rubbed his face with his hands and looked over at Merlin. Did Merlin regret it? Was he angry? Was this going to ruin their friendship? Arthur hated the thought of losing Merlin completely just because he couldn't keep it in his pants. "This is probably all my fault." He said finally. "I probably ordered you to do it, I'm sorry Merlin. I shouldn't have... It won't happen again, you have to know that I would never ask that of you if I were thinking clearly and you can always tell me no if I've crossed any lines and I won't get you into any trouble for it." He couldn't lose Merlin, he would do anything to make this right. "I don't want to... I can't lose you. You're my closest friend, there's no one I trust as much as I trust you."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, completely surprised. "You think you ordered me to do this?" he asked, completely surprised. Arthur seemed entirely convinced that he was at fault. "Do you honestly think I would do this just because you ordered me to? I don't listen when you give much lesser orders," Merlin pointed out, despite that fact that it would turn things around on him. He stared at Arthur, looking at his gorgeously guilty face. He had to make this right. "This probably happened because I... seduced you or something," Merlin said quietly, looking away so he wouldn't have to see Arthur's reaction, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Seduced me? Merlin you wouldn't have to do much work to seduce me. Why would you anyway?" Arthur replied, looking up at his friend in confusion. He didn't... could Merlin actually feel the same way? Arthur didn't want to let himself have hope but he couldn't stop it. He moved closer, "Merlin... why do you think you tried to seduce me? Why do you think this is your fault?" He asked, reaching out to gently touch Merlin's hand. He hoped he wasn't reading this wrong because if he was then this really could destroy everything between them and Arthur wouldn't be able to bear it. "You would never have to seduce me anyway... if I thought... if you wanted me I wouldn't hesitate a moment."

Merlin's head was spinning, trying to comprehend exactly what Arthur was saying. He was trying to think of a coherent way to answer Arthur's question when his brain sort of short-circuited and he stared at the hand covering his own. His cheeks went pink and he tried to force the words out of his mouth. Except, then Arthur kept talking and he was saying words that Merlin had only ever heard in his dreams. He looked at Arthur with wide eyes, lips parted in surprise. "I want you," he blurted out, just saying the first thing that came to mind, "I've wanted you for so long that I've lost track of the months. There's no one else I want." His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he waited for Arthur's response.

Arthur's eyes widened again, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't. But Merlin was here, staring at him like he was terrified Arthur was going to laugh or kick him out. He surged forward and grabbed Merlin, pulling him in for a firm kiss, moaning softly in relief and happiness, his fingers moving to slid through Merlin's hair. He had dropped his sheet at this point but he couldn't care less because Merlin actually /wanted/ him and everything was perfect. He pulled back and pressed tender kisses everywhere he could, across Merlin's cheeks and nose and chin and forehead, everywhere. "I love you." He said, almost hysterically. "I love you so much and I have for so long."

Merlin felt like he could cry he was so happy. He remembered nothing from last night, but he would remember this. He would remember the desperate way that Arthur kissed him, like he would never get another chance. Merlin kissed back every chance that he got, but Arthur's lips refused to stay still. Finally, Merlin tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair, holding them in place and pressing their foreheads together. "I love you too," he murmured before surging forward to drag Arthur into a kiss. He'd never experienced a happiness like this and he never wanted to be apart from Arthur ever again. He scrambled onto Arthur's lap, never breaking the kiss, wanting them to be as close as possible.

Arthur slipped his arms around Merlin, pulling him closer and grinning against his mouth as they kissed again. He rolled them slightly, pressing Merlin against the bed when there was a knock on the door. Arthur sat up, blushing lightly and panting a bit. "That's... that's probably breakfast. I'll be right back," he promised, kissing Merlin again before getting up. He tugged on his breeches, not bothering with the laces and opened the door, taking the tray from the servant, thanking them, before heading back into the room. He set the tray on the table and then looked over at Merlin, still in shock a bit. Merlin was laying on his bed, covered in marks that he left, and wanted it just as much as Arthur had this entire time.

Arthur's arms felt strong around him and Merlin had never felt so wanted in his life. He couldn't imagine things getting any better, so of course they got worse. Arthur pulled away and Merlin bit down on a whine. If Arthur didn't get the door, then they would probably just open it, which wouldn't exactly be the best thing for them. He just sort of laid there in shock as Arthur went to retrieve their breakfast. This had actually happened. He and Arthur had sex and they had both wanted it just as much as the other. Merlin looked over at Arthur and blushed to see that the other man was already looking at him. He slid off the bed and located his own breeches, not wanting to be the only naked one. He pulled them on before walking past Arthur to the food. He suddenly realized how starving he was.

Arthur smiled as Merlin came and sat down with him. He paused to kiss Merlin again, unable to stop himself, because everything was just so fucking perfect. He sat down beside Merlin and set out their plates and poured them both some water. The rumors of the king taking someone to bed on Beltane were probably already filtering around the castle, since Arthur ordered two breakfasts, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. After all he had Merlin now. Arthur leaned closer and gently wiped some food off of the corner of Merlin's mouth. "I love you." he said quietly. "I wanted to tell you for so long, I can't believe I can say it whenever I want to now." He smiled brightly at his, now, lover.

Merlin had served this breakfast hundreds of times, but now he got to eat it himself. Suddenly he was having everything that he had ever dreamed and now he got a king's breakfast on top of that. Merlin blushed at Arthur's words, but rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't say it too much or it'll lose its potency," he said. He was only teasing of course. He knew for a fact that no matter how many times Arthur said that, he would always feel that flutter in his stomach. He wondered what this meant for them and their close friends. Gaius would put it together no doubt, but would Arthur tell the knights? Would he still marry for the kingdom and just keep Merlin as some kind of concubine? He didn't want to think about that sort of thing though. He just wanted to be happy.

"Well at least our night ended better than most others. I'm sure that some poor girl out there is carrying a bastard sired by Gwaine. We're going to get a new little imp with impossible hair running around every year. My kingdom will turn into nothing but Gwaine's bastards." Arthur joked, laughing at the idea of children of varying ages all looking like Gwaine running around and causing havoc wherever they went. He ate his own breakfast with Merlin but now it was different because he would give these small, affectionate brushes of his fingers or he would smile at Merlin with a look of adoration in his eyes or he would find a moment to sneak a small, chaste kiss.

Merlin never realized just how affectionate Arthur could be. Attention was practically being showered on him and he returned it happily. The feeling of finally being able to be together made his heart want to sing. Sure, sitting was a bit uncomfortable and he would twitch every now and again, but he could deal with that. "At least Camelot's army will never run out of knights," Merlin pointed out, "Gwaine is a born fighter, and I'm sure all his little bastards will be as well, their hair flowing in the wind." He loved his friend, but he knew that Arthur was right. Undoubtedly, Gwaine had lain with someone.

"Yes, my armies will be filled with charming ruffians that will do more fraternizing that fighting." Arthur laughed again. As much as he teased, though, he did like Gwaine. The man was a loyal friend and an excellent fighter. Though at one point Arthur had seriously disliked Gwaine, because he had though that Merlin and Gwaine were more than just friends and he had been jealous. But once that had been cleared up, Arthur had taken a liking to the man, just as he had to Lancelot. He was still jealous of Lancelot every once in awhile though, because he would remember the way Merlin had praised him when first trying to make Lance a knight.

Merlin laughed, the sound winding down until he was just looking somewhat lovingly at Arthur. He wanted things to just be happy and lovey, but those thoughts kept tugging at the back of his head. "So... how are we going to do this?" Merlin asked quietly, glancing at Arthur before looking down to play with the last bits of food on his plate, "You're the king and I'm a servant. We're both men. I realize that nothing truly serious can come of this no matter our feelings, but I just... I don't know. Forget I brought it up."

"Merlin..." Arthur said softly. "I know that it's going to be difficult and as a king I have responsibilities. Such as producing an heir." He began, gently taking Merlin's hands. "I don't care that you're a servant and I'm a king, but if it bothers you that badly I can... I can promote you to royal advisor, or I could make you a noble. Anything you wanted. And yes, I will one day have to marry a princess, but it would be only for political reasons. A way to gain a peace treaty or to secure an alliance. Many kings have had lovers beyond their wives and she would never have my heart. I know it's not an ideal situation, and that it's selfish of me to ask you to do this for me. If you want to leave or stop this now, I understand." He said looking down.

It was exactly as Merlin feared it would be. Some part of him wanted to be angry with Arthur, but he couldn't. It wasn't the other man's fault. He knew it would be better to just stop this so that they could both focus on healing, moving on, hiding their feelings again. It would just be easier for everyone if they did. And yet, Merlin couldn't bring himself to say the words that would end what was happening. How could he continue on like before when now he knew that Arthur wanted him as well? "I don't know what I want for the future," lie, "I don't know what's going to happen with us," lie, "I just know that right now, I want you," truth.

"I wish I could make this easier for you Merlin. You deserve so much more than this." Arthur said softly, cupping Merlin's cheeks gently and kissing him. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I'll never love another." He promised, stroking his thumb over Merlin's cheekbone. "If I could I wouldn't hide this. I don't want to hide it. I wish I could be with you and let everyone see it because you are so wonderful and beautiful." He knew that none of this would be helpful, that it would probably just make the fact that they had to hide that much worse, but he needed to know that Merlin knew just how much Arthur cared for him.

And with those words, Arthur had cemented Merlin's fate as the 'other woman' so to speak. Finally getting a love that he had written off as hopeless to be realized so fully and completely. Merlin was ruined for anybody else. Still, his heart was breaking at would this would mean for them. Secrets and lies, keeping their love trapped in Arthur's chambers. And what would they do when Arthur married? He claims that kings have taken lovers, but would his new wife really not put up a fight. Merlin took a deep breath before pushing a smile onto his face. He was going to enjoy this fully while it lasted. He leaned forward and kissed Arthur slowly and deeply, tangling his hands in soft blonde hair. "I love you," he murmured when he parted their lips.

Arthur kissed back, holding Merlin close and smiled gently. "I love you too," he said softly. It wasn’t an ideal beginning, but now at least they would be together while they could.


End file.
